Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre-Sin ti no puedo vivir
by Raziel-Roa
Summary: Un fanfic basado en crepúsculo, con diferentes personajes, una historia adaptada por mi Raziel Roa
1. Dime con quien andas

**L'amour est le symbole de l'éternité, élimine tout sens du temps, détruit toute mémoire du principe et annule toute la crainte d'une fin.**

_El amor es el símbolo de la eternidad, elimina todo sentido del tiempo, destruye todo recuerdo del principio y anula todo el temor de un final._

Esta es la historia de joven con sueños e ilusiones desgarradas, con un corazón herido que hallaba el amor necesario en los senos fraternales de la inconsciencia y en delirios de grandeza. Un joven que desde la más tierna infancia tenía todo cuanto pedía, dormía en sábanas de seda y lino, recibía la mejor educación de la época junto a su pequeña hermana, nunca la faltó nada o eso quería creer; sin embargo siempre hubo algo en él que defraudaba a sus mayores, a su padre, a su madre, a sus tíos. Quizás era su espíritu rebelde, su miedo por los espacios cerrados o su encanto magnético lo que le volvía potencialmente peligroso para la fama de Mickael, su padre. En su infancia siempre procuraba perfeccionar sus técnicas en todos los aspectos, siempre buscando la aceptación, siempre buscando el cariño que creía merecer; es su búsqueda aprendió a tocar el piano, la equitación, el esgrima, la literatura, el latín, el griego, el arte de manipular y la caza.

No obstante todos sus intentos resultaron fallidos desde el momento en que, por defender a su hermana, desautorizó a su padre, y fue aquello lo que en principio le costó muchas torturas. Siempre había sido mujeriego, egoísta con su felicidad y arrogante con ciertas personas... pero jamás había deseado el mal a nadie hasta ese momento... jamás había querido que aquello sucediera de tal modo. Y ahora que todo había acabado, que ni siquiera pretendía volver a recordar su vida como humano, no era capaz de recordar el más mínimo atisbo de humanidad: solamente era capaz de sentir por ella y por sí mismo. Pero en el duro proceso, también la había olvidado a ella, cegado por el deseo de sangre.

**Dis moi qui tu hantes, je te dirai qui tu es.**

_Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres._

Era un cálido verano, el joven De Pointe tendría unos 16 o 17 años cuando su padre decidió llevar sus negocios a un nivel más alto, comerciando con Asia sobre algunas especias. Aquella tarde el primogénito volvía a caballo con algunos de sus amigos, traían varios faisanes atados de cabeza a largas varas de madera que sostenían sobre sus hombros. Llegando ya al gran jardín de entrada atisbó a su bella hermana platicando fluidamente con un hombre de origen asiático, ambos sentados sobre los mueble encuerados del corredor principal. Bajó del caballo sin apartarles la vista, dejando la rienda en manos de un criado de piel oscura y se aproximó allí casi con enojo. Mae le presentó al asiático, un tal Fujiwara. Se trataba comerciante Japones, natural de Kyoto. Aquel mes, Fujiwara, sería invitado de honor en la mansión De Pointe. Alexander se sintió encantado con él, no solamente por su forma de actuar y sino por su magníficas habilidades con la espada.

Las semanas corrieron rápidamente pero uno de tantos días Alexander quedó con Fujiwara para beber algo de alcohol y divertirse con las chicas del la ciudad -cosa que Mickael De Point le tenía prohibido, al ser un joven de alcurnia no debía dejarse ver ebrio o coqueteando con jóvenes solteras o casadas-. Alexander confiaba en su amigo asiático sin embargo le tendieron una trampa y fue encontrado por su padre con las manos en la masa. Aquella tarde, lo último que vio fue a Fujiwara, sonriendo tras las espaldas de su padre, sonriendo como el bastardo traidor que era; como si disfrutara de ver cómo los criados se llevaban a Alexander a rastras al interior de una carroza. El moreno se arrellanó entre los cojines de seda, sabiendo que aún si lograba escapar tendría que volver o lo que es peor, le buscarían, el castigo sería mucho peor pero en aquel momento nada importaba. Él odiaba a Fujiwara, odiaba a los asiáticos y siempre los odiaría en adelante. Los esclavos le transportaron a la mansión y, tras esto, al calabozo de la misma.

Antes de darse cuenta ya le obligaban a bajar de la carroza.

-¡Suéltame, negro inmundo!- exclamó, apartándose bruscamente-. Puedo ir solo.

Unas grandes puertas de madera con relieves de acerco se abrieron ante él, le condujeron por los amplios pasillos de aquella mansión y cuando finalmente llegó, las escaleras le parecieron demasiado cortas. En el piso inferior se encontraba el Negro Kahir, llamado así por obvias razones, esperando para que el señorito De Pointe fuera llevado allí. Alexander tembló; tembló de miedo, de cólera, de rabia y de odio, les odiaba a todos, menos a Mae y a su señora madre. Pero a Mae la amaba y a su madre no, porque no podía amar a un ser que amase incondicionalmente a un hombre que maltrataba a sus hijos y que además les humillaba. Entonces le empujaron hasta llegar a una especie de sala de tortura, una mazmorra donde le desnudaban el torso y le ataban de manos y pies para luego guindarlo a una viga. Entonces todo estaba listo para que El Negro Kahir le azotara con el látigo.


	2. Corazón dormido

**Depuis longtemps mon cœur, Etait à la retraite, Et ne pensait jamais devoir se réveiller, mais au son de ta voix j'ai relevé la tête et l'amour m'a repris avant que d'y penser.**

_Tenía yo sin ti mi corazón dormido, pensaba que jamás podría despertar y al escuchar tu voz, corriendo desperté y ha vuelto a mí el amor más fuerte aún que ayer._

El ambiente se sentía húmedo y caliente, comenzaba a sentirse exhausto. La sangre bajaba por su espalda goteando lentamente para caer en las baldosas, tiñéndolas de rojo. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si le costara mantenerse consciente, la oscuridad le aturdía pero ya no se sentía capaz de escuchar nada, de sentir nada; eran solamente él y su soledad. En los últimos años había estado sufriendo los severos castigos de su padre tanto por errores propios como por defender a Mae porque nada le parecía más detestable que un ser haciéndose llamar hombre tras golpear a una mujer. Cuando le castigaban de esta forma Alexander se sentía adolorido no por los azotes, que podían ser cien, doscientos, trescientos... ¡Incluso quinientos azotes! No, a él le había dolido la humillación, la mirada compasiva y lastímera que le dirigían los criados cada vez que su señor padre decidía "enseñarle unos cuantos modales". Pero en su cuerpo, algo cambiaba paulatinamente, algo le hacía ser más fuerte, más resistente. Y en algún punto, cuando ni siquiera él lo hubiera imaginado, comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Una brecha de luz, llameante en la oscuridad, le cegó por completo ¿Sería Mae? Tenía que serlo... sino lo era, sino era Mae, iba a romper a llorar desesperadamente pues la sola idea de quedarse allí sólo y encerrado le hacía estremecer. Quería liberarse pero estaba demasiado débil para forcejear. La luz se volvía cada vez más grande, nítida y próxima... fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que no era luz sino cabello... Fogoso y resplandeciente cabello rojo, iluminado y brillante gracias a la tenue luz de una mísera vela. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hablar pero cuando apenas lo quiso intentar, aquel dedo cálido y suave selló sus labios. Y decidió por fin abandonarse al cansancio, sabiendo que con ella estaría bien; con ella siempre estaría bien.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba del todo consciente y lo próximo en descubrir fue que estaba en su habitación. Percibió aquel típico olor a aloevera y un significativo ardor en la espalda, no había muerto desangrado o por alguna infección, Mae le había llevado un médico y él iba a estar bien. O eso era lo que a él le encantaba repetirse a sí mismo, que él iba a estar bien. Ella le había propuesto huir en ya varias ocasiones pero su temperamento, su orgullo y su ego, eran más grandes que su sentido de la razón. Él no iba a huir, él no iba a ser un cobarde: él no iba a dejar que aquel hombre ganara. Mientras estuviera vivo, viviría para molestar su existencia, para dejarle en ridículo sin importar cuantos azotes le costara.

Intentó sentarse sin embargo las manos gélidas de su madre, tan ya conocidas, le detuvieron: por lo que sencillamente se reclinó sobre las almohadas. Mas no le vio o hablo en todo lo que llevaba de aquel día; estaba sintiéndose demasiado indignado, demasiado traicionado. Se aferró a las sábanas a puño cerrado, con lo que a él le parecía ser todas sus fuerzas ¿pero qué tan fuerte puede estar un hombre que acababa de recibir ciento veinte azotes en la espalda? Contempló las grandes lámparas con arreglos en oro y cristal, como si esperara a que ella se fuese de allí para él poder sentirse a gusto. Entonces ella se retiró al comprender que su hijo no se iba a dignar a hablarle y ella estaba demasiado avergonzaba para pronunciar palabra.

Alexander agradeció aquello pues nada le hubiera parecido más hipócrita que escuchar disculpas o lamentos. Aquellas formalidades siempre le habían parecido tan innecesarias...

Una hora más tarde entró Mae en su habitación con una jarra de metal llena de agua, unos vendajes, unos pañuelos y unas infusiones. Alexander entendió de inmediato sus intenciones y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para que ella pudiera maniobrar. Tomó aire, como si fuera su última bocanada de oxígeno, y apretó las nalgas en cuanto sintió el primer espasmo de dolor. No se atrevió a quejarse en ningún momento.  
-Huyamos, Alexander- comentó ella, de forma tentativa.  
-Ni lo pienses.  
-No mereces esto.  
-No merece ganar- respondió con aquella típica sequedad.  
-Está ganando.  
-Ganará en cuanto me...- sintió nuevos espasmos de dolor y un escalofrío que le obligó a apretar la mandíbula pero luego continúo, tanto más entrecortado-. subleve ante él.

Mae suspiró pesadamente, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que hay que educar para que no toque el fuego con el que se está quemando pero es demasiado terco y seguirá haciéndolo hasta el cansancio. Tras unos segundos Alexander no dijo nada pero disfrutó de la silente compañía, era como estar solo sin necesidad de estarlo y aquello le agradaba, lo suficiente como para no cambiarlo por escuchar o decir algunas tonterías que estaban de más. Un criado llamó a la puerta justamente en el momento que Mae terminó con el cambio de vendaje y se aproximó a esta para atender, sin embargo una expresión de enojo se dibujó en sus facciones.  
-No desea verle, señor Fujiwara, márchese- dijo con firmeza pero en voz baja con intención de que Alexander no la escuchase, ahora mismo no debía alterarse de ningún modo, por lo que Mae cerró la puerta en la cara del asiático, colocando el pasador, y volvió con Alexander.

Él ya se encontraba en la posición inicial. El pelinegro hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para alcanzar una copa llena de agua que había sobre la cómoda pero la fémina ya se había adelantado y ahora se disponía a sentarse con él nuevamente. Esta vez Alexander se recargó en su regazo, como un niño pequeño que busca protección en los senos maternales; y aquella suavidad le parecía la más tierna de todas, la más idílica. ¡Le amaba! Solamente Dios sabía cuánto la amaba, cuánto la había amado siempre y cuánto le deseaba, no iba a dejar nunca que nadie le separara de ella porque ella era magnífica.  
-Fujiwara se va la semana que viene, Alexander... Y padre dará una fiesta de despedida para él, al parecer los negocios han prosperado magníficamente. Confío en que no harás nada estúpido- dijo ella, de un momento a otro, mientras acariciaba la cabellera del moreno, que no perdía tiempo en acariciar sus muslos.  
-¡Basta! No quiero saber de él, cuando llegué el momento lo sabre y hasta entonces no tengo intención ninguna de verle. No hables, no digas nada... sólo ámame.  
-Ya te amo.  
Y sin más que decir, ambos se entregaron a los brazos candentes de la pasión.


End file.
